


Say When [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say the word and I will be your man..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/SayWhen_zpse8607c13.png.html)

Song: "Say When" by The Fray  
Spoilers/warnings: None.  
Length/size: 1:18 (10.2 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/56538443) (password: arthurariadne)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/h6kewr)  
Graciously hosted [permalink](http://aislynn.swirlythings.net/Inception_SayWhen_Aislynn.zip).  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/39291868329/say-when-arthur-ariadne-inception-say-the)! ;)

  
(password: arthurariadne)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Ariadne are two of my favorites from Inception, which is one of my all-time fav movies, so I was really thrilled to get the chance to vid them at long last! :D


End file.
